Un conte d'Elfe
by Estel la Rodeuse
Summary: Cette fic est inspiré d'un RP basé sur la famille d'Elrond . Elladan, Elrohir et Legolas doivent garder trois enfants. C'est une fic soeur de Fuite de Clem. Ecrit sous forme d'une rédaction pour l'école. ONE SHOT


_Ceci est un one shot RP que j'ai écris pour Elysabeth en honneur de son anniversaire. Je vous avertis qu'il y a trois personnages qui sont certes inspirés du monde de Tolkien mais qui sont notre propre création (Clem, Ly, Chibi Eladiel et moi ). C'est un one shot lié à celui de Clem: Fuite. Vous reconnaitrez très facilement Elroha et Ellada. Par contre Estel n'était pas née en ce temps là.  
  
Bref donc ce one shot est dédié à Ly pour son anniversaire mais aussi à Clem pour aucune raison explicable ;) _  
  
**  
  
Un conte d'elfe**  
  
Legolas et les deux jumelles  
  
  
Il était une fois...  
  
Trois jeunes femmes. Enfin, trois enfants dirait-on. Car il est vrai qu'une d'entre elles avait 16 ans, mais les autres étaient un peu trop vieilles pour être des jeunes filles. Mais c'était encore les enfants de la Dame d'Imladris.  
  
Donc, il était une fois deux jeunes elfes et une jeune mortelle. Les elfes avaient au moins deux mille ans, et la mortelle seize. Mais toutes trois s'amusaient aussi bien que des jeunes mortelles. Bien sur la petite Estel était souvent terrorisée à la pensée de devoir passer une nouvelle journée avec ses soeurs. Pourtant elle les adorait.  
  
Alors ce fameux jour, la Dame d'Imladris décida d'aller voir sa belle-mère en Lorien. Enfin ce n'était pas sa belle mère, techniquement, c'était la mère de l'ex femme de son époux. Compliqué comme titre, mais en résumé, elle allait voir la fameuse Galadriel. Alors, au petit déjeuner, alors qu'Elroha et Ellada, les deux elfes s'amusaient à faire des grimaces sous le regard effaré d'Estel, la Dame leur annonça son départ :  
  
- Mes petites, je vais partir pour quelques semaines chez votre chère Gaga Nana ...  
  
Ce qui équivalait à dire: je vous laisse faire plein de bêtises et détruire la paix de Tonton Glorfindel. Ellada et Elroha, d'un même sourire sadique, imaginaient déjà ce qu'elles lui feraient subir. Ce qui me rappelle que j'ai oublié de spécifier qu'elles étaient jumelles.  
  
-... Mais étant donné que votre pauvre Tonton Glorfindel est en dépression à cause de vous...  
  
Il est parti dans la Moria se défouler sur un Balrog. En parlant de dépression, elles ont même rendu leur père dépressif.  
  
- Je vais vous laisser sous la garde de trois elfes. C'est les meilleures elfes-dúnadan sitter que j'ai trouvé. Ils sont redoutables et peuvent très facilement supporter n'importe quel hurlement sauvage.  
  
Les trois soeurs devinrent rouge tomate en se souvenant qu'elles avaient assourdi tout Imladris en tentant de hurler comme des nazguls.  
  
-.. Et aussi les séances d'arrosage glacial.  
  
Cette fois, les trois petites melkorettes blêmirent en se rappelant qu'elles avaient renversé un tonneau d'eau des torrents sur Glorfindel, parce qu'il disait que c'était l'heure de se coucher.  
  
- Enfin, en résumé, j'ai trouvé quelqu'un capable de vous maîtriser. Ils arrivent dans une heure, le temps que je fasse mes bagages.  
  
Puis elle laissa ses enfants se poser des sombres questions. Entre temps, Estel avait déjà été aspergée de jus d'orange et poussait des hurlements stridents que la Dame d'Imladris ignorait.  
  
A ce stade du récit, on peut expliquer comment cela se fait-il qu'Estel soit une mortelle tandis qu'Ellada et Elroha sont des elfes. Et bien c'est tout simple: la Dame d'Imladris est leur mère adoptive. Pour rester simple, on peut dire qu'Estel est une dúnadan qui a perdu son père et va un jour hériter d'un royaume. Elroha et Ellada sont des elfes, elles aussi, adoptées mais on ignore leur parenté.  
  
Quand la Dame revint dans la salle à manger c'était pour retrouver ses trois filles aussi silencieuses que des argonaths. Alors elle leur fit à chacune un petit bisou sur la joue et s'en alla.  
  
Au même moment, les trois soeurs purent entendre trois destriers galoper et faire une halte aux portes de la demeure d'Elrond (qui est parti en dépression).  
  
Elles décidèrent de bouder car il n'y avait pas Glorfindel qu'elles adoraient torturer. Alors d'un commun et muet accord, les jumelles se cachèrent sous la table. Estel suivit le mouvement mais laissa stupidement son épée dépasser. Et oui, elle portait Anduril sur elle. (oui oui, c'est un grand secret, Anduril a été reforgée en secret bien avant la guerre de l'anneau).  
  
Bref.  
  
C'est à ce moment que trois elfes entrèrent dans la salle à manger. Ils avaient été guidés par la Dame d'Imladris qu'ils avaient croisée en chemin. Le premier elfe entra et les petites observèrent avec attention ses pied gracieux et agiles frôler le sol. Puis deux autres elfes entrèrent d'un même pas.  
  
Les soeurs avaient l'habitude des râlements de Glorfindel et furent ainsi traumatisées par le silence qui suivit cette arrivée.  
  
Peut-être grâce à l'indice laissé par Estel, ou par leurs sens développés de l'ouïe et de l'odorat, les elfes savaient qu'elles étaient sous la table. Comme d'habitude, les jumelles se concertèrent sans parler. Excédée Estel soupira et se fit pincer par Elroha parce qu'elle faisait trop de bruit.  
  
Puis les jumelles bondirent de sous la table avec un hurlement suraigu. Mais elles ignoraient ce qui les attendait. Estel pointa le bout de son nez de dessous la nappe pour voir la scène.  
  
A la grande surprise des jumelles alors qu'elles bondirent devant les les nouveaux elfes-dúnadan sitter, elles remarquèrent que deux d'entre eux s'étaient avancés d'un même pas pour faire une horrible grimace, d'autant plus terrorisante car elle était identique sur les deux visages.  
  
Les deux soeurs alors hurlèrent encore plus fort. Estel, qui avait vu toute la scène depuis sa cachette, se roulait par terre tellement elle riait.  
  
A ce moment là, les deux elfes, qui étaient aussi des jumeaux, éclatèrent de rire.  
  
Derrière eux, il y avait toujours un autre elfe. Il semblait qu'il se cachait . Mais il n'échappa pas au regard d'aigle d'Ellada. Elle transmit bien sur l'image qu'elle avait capturé de ses yeux à sa moitié. Tout les deux arrêtèrent de hurler pour se regarder.  
  
Mais leur conciliabule de regard fut interrompu par un des jumeaux mâles. Il fit un grand pas vers les jeunes elfes et les tira par leurs petites oreilles pointues, pour l'hilarité sans retenue de la petite Estel.  
  
L'autre jumeau, parfaitement identique, sauf que lui n'avait pas de sourire sadique, secoua la tête:  
  
- Elrohir, je crois qu'elles ont compris.  
  
Elrohir lâcha leurs oreilles avec regret puis croisa les bras pour commencer sa tirade :  
  
- Aujourd'hui, vous allez gentiment passer la journée dans la bibliothèque à écrire 1000 fois: je ne me cacherai plus sous la table avec une très belle écriture sinon je vous fais avaler la feuille.  
  
L'elfe, qui se cachait derrière les enfants terribles du monde elfique, sortit de l'ombre pour la grande joie des jumelles qui étaient en état de béatitude la plus totale. Elles avaient bien sur, dans leur distraction, loupé la punition d'Elrohir.  
  
Estel, quand à elle, observait avec attention les jumeaux et les jumelles. Et elle se dit: _Et si c'était des quadruplés???_ Puis elle secoua négativement la tête, ces elfes là étaient trop vieux pour être les frères jumeaux de ses soeurs : elles étaient bébé bien après le départ de CelebrÌan, ex-femme d'Elrond le dépressif.  
  
Son mouvement de tête n'échappa au terrible elfe qui tourna sa tête vers elle, aussi vite que l'éclair.  
  
- Et toi tu y ajouteras: et je ne secouerai pas ma tête bêtement .  
  
Estel ouvrit grand la bouche pour hurler:  
  
- MAIS C'EST PAS JUUUUUUUSTE!!!  
  
C'est à ce moment qu'Elroha décida de la mitrailler de sel. Dans le cerveaux lent de mortelle d'Estel, une connexion se fit. De la fumée sortit de sa machinerie cérébrale et elle se dit: _En tout cas une chose est sûre: Elroha c'est Elrohir et Elladan c'est Ellada (dans un futur plutôt proche, vu par un elfe, la petite va sûrement changer d'avis sur la dernière assertion... Elladan est vraiment plus gentil qu'Ellada)  
  
_ Il faut bien avouer que sire Elrond n'avait pas beaucoup d'imagination pour les noms...  
  
En tout cas, on peut facilement comprendre pourquoi il a fait une dépression. Après avoir du s'occuper de ces terribles jumeaux, l'arrivée d'une nouvelle paire lui a rappelé ces terribles années et puis, pour couronner le tout, il y avait une braillarde de mortelle qui sautait partout.  
  
Enfin pauvre Elrond...  
  
Pour en revenir à la scène de la cuisine, Elrohir vola la mitrailleuse (ahem salière) d'Elroha. Elladan se pencha sur la mortelle qui se roulait par terre de colère.  
  
Et puis, alors que les jumeaux tentaient vainement de calmer les principales guerrières de la bataille de sel, Ellada remarqua que l'elfe qu'elle connaissait depuis si longtemps, et qui était son baby-sitter préféré, restait en retrait.  
  
Elle fit un pas en avant, il fit un pas en arrière.  
  
Elle recula, il s'avança.  
  
Perplexe, la jeune elfe l'observait avec attention.  
  
Alors, son visage se détendit pour décrocher un sourire. L'elfe sylvestre recula d'un pas et lui aussi sourit.  
  
Mais malheureusement pour Ellada, Estel choisit ce moment pour lancer le contenu d'un pot de miel sur Elroha. Mais elle était une piètre viseuse. Et le miel retomba sur les cheveux d'Ellada et Elrohir.  
  
On ne peut qu'imaginer les conséquences désastreuses de cette tentative de putsch.  
  
En tout cas, le soir, on put voir trois soeurs assises autour de la table de la bibliothèque, leur tête studieusement penchées et leurs mains pleines de crampes.  
  
Elrohir avait apparemment coupé une bonne partie de ses cheveux et se prélassait sur un divan en lisant le livre préféré d'Estel: Le manuel du parfait rôdeur. Elladan faisait les cent pas autour des soeurs. Et Legolas observait la scène, toujours, en retrait.  
  
Il faut peut être expliquer pourquoi Legolas, ce valeureux guerrier, se comportait comme un mortel effrayé. Et bien, il suffit de dire que Legolas a du baby-sitter bien des fois ces... melkorettes, spécialement les jumelles et sait à quoi s'en tenir. Il a de plus un grand désavantage par rapport à Elrohir et Elladan : il est la coqueluche des jumelles. Et ça, c'est la pire chose qui puisse arriver. Si vous voulez vous débarrasser d'un ennemi, faîtes en sorte qu'il soit idolâtré par les jumelles. Enfin, il y en a peu qui, comme Legolas, puissent avoir un tel effet sur les redoutables jumelles.  
  
D'un bond, Elrohir se leva et les trois soeurs firent de même. L'elfe, qu'elles pouvaient à présent très facilement différencier de son frère, demanda:  
  
- Vous avez finit de recopier?  
  
Il inspecta chaque fiche. Estel regardait distraitement par la fenêtre. Alors Elroha, qui n'avait rien fait, pour changer, lui prit sa copie et l'échangea avec la sienne: pleine de ratures et avec seulement un quart couvert de mots.  
  
Alors, quand Elrohir se pencha sur celle d'Estel, Elroha ricanait dans son coin. L'Elfe lui pensa que c'était typiquement mortel de ne pas faire ce qu'on leur demandait et se lança dans une tirade sur le devoir, sans laisser la pauvre Estel se défendre.  
  
Cela eut comme conséquence qu'on laissa Estel dans la bibliothèque à écrire 1000 fois: _Je ne vais plus prendre Monsieur Elrohir pour un idiot et je vais faire ma punition._ Mais cette anodine punition affectera le destin entier du Gondor. Car elle sera placé sous la surveillance d'Elladan.  
  
Les jumelles suivirent triomphalement Elrohir vers la cuisine. Il leur avait interdit de manger jusqu'à ce qu'elles aient finis d'écrire. Eloha arrêtait pas de se retourner pour regarder un ombre lumineuse qui les suivait tout en gardant ses distances. La jeune elfe donna un coup de coude à sa soeur. Ellada ne comprit rien pour changer. Alors elle flanqua une gifle à sa moitié. Elrohir se retourna pour voir une Ellada par terre le front en sang. Bien sûr son hurlement se fit entendre jusqu'aux monts brumeux.  
  
Elrohir tout d'abord sépara les melkorettes. Il fit signe à Legolas de sortir de l'ombre. Les deux soeurs arrêtèrent de se gigoter et d'un air subjuguée regardaient tout les gestes du Prince.  
  
Au grand dépit d'Elroha, son alter ego envoya Legolas emmené Ellada à l'infirmerie. Elrohir prit le bras de son alter ego et la traîna jusqu'à la bibliothèque.  
  
Ils entrèrent pour trouver Estel et Elladan sur le canapé.  
  
Non c'est pas ce que vous croyez. Estel était en train de lui lire sa partie préférée du manuel des rôdeurs. Et Elladan écoutait de toutes ses oreilles pointues. Sur la table il y avait des feuillets remplit d'une écriture très belle et soignée. On pourrait pas imaginer qu'Estel faire cela si vite et bien.  
  
Elrohir leva un sourcil d'un air sournois. Il regarda son frère qui haussa les épaules. Puis le bourreau haussa les épaules et fit asseoir Elroha. Il lui donna un livre où était conté l'histoire de Glorfindel avec son Balrog. Puis la regardant de son redoutable regard gris il lui expliqua sa punition:  
  
- Tu va recopier mot par mot cette histoire. Et s'il y a une seule erreur tu recopies deux fois de plus ce récit.  
  
Elroha le regarda, puis elle regarda le livre. Elle releva les yeux vers lui et puis de nouveau sur le livre. Elle soupira et se mit au travail, non sans avoir jeter un sale regard sur son alter ego. Elle se promit quelque chose: elle battra cet elfe en cruauté et en techniques de torture. Comment savait il qu'elle ne pouvait pas supporter l'histoire que Glorfindel lui avait raconté chaque nuit???  
  
Sur le canapé, Estel et Elladan lisait avec grand intérêt la section: comment jouer au super héros.  
  
Je suis sûr que tout le monde est impatient de savoir ce qui se trame dans l'infirmerie. Et bien une infirmière est penchée sur le front d'Ellada et le panse. Tandis que celle-ci échafaude un plan de contre attaque.  
  
Puis une idée soudain lui vint: elle regarda la porte, puis elle regarda Legolas. Pendant un instant elle pose ses yeux sur ceux de l'elfe. Elle en est éblouie alors elle ferme les yeux. Alors sur ce moment très dramatique, elle se forgea une détermination qui affectera la twinnerie pendant de longues années.  
  
Le culte de L'Elfe.  
  
Ébahie, elle ne hurla même pas quand l'infirmière plaqua un linge désinfectant sur son front. Car ses yeux étaient fixé sur ce visage plus que parfait. L'elfe aussi l'observait sans cligner les yeux (là ça fait quand même un peu peur). Très lentement dans l'esprit très raffiné du prince une parcelle de confiance augmentait pour ces jumelles.  
  
Elles n'étaient pas si terrible. Surtout quand elles souriaient.  
  
A ce moment la jeune Ellada lui fit un grand sourit. L'elfe l'imita.  
  
Dans la bibliothèque Elrohir rêvassait tandis qu'Elroha écrivait avec dextérité. Elle maudissait ses soeurs, surtout sa twinnie de l'avoir lâché comme ça. Mais alors qu'elle tentait vaguement d'écrire le nom Glorfindel sans rajouter après _le dépressif_. Elle vit la fenêtre de la bibliothèque s'entrebailler. Les yeux écarquillé Elroha remarqua qu'Estel était là. Elle avait du grimper avec le lierre qu'affectionnait énormément nana.  
  
Elle fit des grands signes à Elroha. Apparemment elle avait réussi à déjouer l'attention d'Elladan ou bien il lui avait gentiment rendu sa liberté.  
  
Mais c'était sans compter Elrohir qui bondit sur ses pieds et était sur le point de sortir une nouvelle punition. Quand la porte s'ouvrit et arriva Legolas. Il avait l'air légèrement décoiffé à côté de lui Ellada avait l'air ravi. On ignore totalement ce qu'il s'est passé mais le fait est que Legolas était devenu plus... gentil.... avec les jumelles.  
  
Car il intervint en faveur d'Elroha et après avoir vu la fenêtre ouverte, Estel. Bientôt les trois soeurs étaient en train de se régaler de Lembas au caramel. Les jumelles mangeaient tout en regardant Legolas qui était assis devant elle et qui les regardait d'un air rêveur.  
  
Estel elle regardait avec un intérêt croissant Elladan et Elrohir qui mangeait d'un même geste en faisant la même expression.  
  
Etudiante: Estel Aragiliath Elessar Grand Pas Thorongil Dúnadan Telcontar.  
Professeur: Celeborn  
Note: 1/10  
Commentaire du prof: Sujet du travail très vague, beaucoup de fautes d'orthographe, histoire irréaliste quand le thème du travaille devait être Moi et ma famille . Il est impossible d'avoir une telle famille avec des soeurs aussi folles.


End file.
